Turret Tipping
by Fuzzymask
Summary: Some slight Wheatley/Chell fluff. c:


**Hi whoever's reading this~! This my first story and everyone's gonna be really ooc I just know it. Just don't hurt me okay? **

**Oh and for the moment, let's just pretend that Chell came back to the facility and convinced GLaDOS to get Wheatley back (who is now the normal, uncorrupted Wheatley). Oh and that GLaDOS fixed Chell's vocal cords as well. Now they're all living in the facility. **

**Kay, now that my crappy back story is out of the way, enjoy my crappy story |D **

"Sh-should we really be doing this?" Wheatley was as nervous as ever, "I mean, if She catches us.. Oh I don't even want to think about it! Why am I thinking about it?"

Chell shushed him with a finger over her mouth. They were getting closer to the turrets now, if they heard them they were done for. She felt a little helpless without her portal gun, and that alone mixed with Wheatley was quite enough for her. Just a little farther and they'd be in tipping position.

Now mind you, this was all Wheatley's idea, but of course you'd never know that. Chell was simply doing it on a whim of boredom. Wheatley wouldn't let her go alone; this irritated her, but she was determined to manage.

At that moment Chell noticed something and stopped abruptly. It was a slight _whrrr_ noise. She looked around for the sound and quickly realized it was coming from Wheatley's movements. With a very unamused expression on her face, she clamped both her hands onto him. He looked a bit shocked for a second, his pupil having gone tiny, but he soon seemed to realize what she wanted. Keeping his movements to a minimum, he slid along his ceiling rail in attempt to keep pace with her.

There they were; turrets. Chell motioned to Wheatley to stop. She got down into a crouch and inched her way forward. She reached out her hand, and slowly, shakily, she stretched for the little robot. Then she did it. _CLANG _the turret was down. Immediately after it hit the ground it started blindly shooting in every direction. Chell grabbed Wheatley and ran as fast as she possibly could. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the tipped turret had started a domino line. She stopped running when they were a good distance away. Panting for breath and laughing; she kept walking, but very slowly.

"Chell...Chell!" Wheatley's worried squeak startled her. She looked down at him, eyes wide.

"You're..limping!" he only got more high pitched as he spoke faster and faster, "Oh no! Nonononono! You've been shot haven't you? Bloody hell! We're going to have to go to HER and have Her take out the bullet! She'll kill us! We're done for!" His pupil was very small and white, he was shaking his rotating plate back and forth. He actually looked genuinely terrified.

"Relax!" Chell's tone was sharp as she bent down to examine her leg. "It's just a graze, it didn't hit me full on. I'll be fine." She sat down and put Wheatley back on his ceiling rail. She could have sworn he sighed in relief.

"You gave me a bit of a scare there." He told her, still trying to control his panic. When Chell raised an eyebrow at him he added, "Okay, fine. You gave me a _huge _scare. I mean, you can't blame me! What would I have done if you have been seriously injured, or KILLED? Just sit there alone and feel miserable?" He then began to ramble, "Limping around like that! Give me a bloody heart-attack! Not that that's possible..but still! Scaring me like that! I thought we were doomed for sure!.." He stopped when he noticed the way she was staring at him. The look on her face wasn't one he had ever seen before. It was a mix between surprise and..the expression you would have if a beaten up companion cube was trying to catch up with you.. He had no idea what that was called, nor why it was on her face at that moment. Then she seemed to let out a noise to go along with it.

"Awww~" she said, ending in slight laughter. She then got up and started walking toward the turret pile. When she realized Wheatley wasn't behind her, she glanced over her should and called, "C'mon Wheatley! We have turrets to pick up!".

Wheatley followed his partner slowly, still trying to figure out what he had done to make her "aww" at him.

**Hope that wasn't too bad! I may or may not write more. Kinda depends on my feedback and such. **


End file.
